


[Podfic] St(r)aying Off Script

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, English Accent, Fluff and Crack, Humour, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Podfic, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Loving Sherlock Holmes, John Watson discovers, requires context.A lot of context.





	[Podfic] St(r)aying Off Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disaronnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaronnus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [St(r)aying Off Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665856) by [disaronnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaronnus/pseuds/disaronnus). 



> I just loved this, it made me giggle and chortle.  
> Thanks to disaronnus for permission!
> 
> Music: Yolanda by Tim Devine


End file.
